What A Girl Wants
by believeinyourdreems
Summary: Amber throws one too many parties and gets sent off to boarding school at none other than Anubis House. There she meets Eddie Miller, and falls for him fast. But there's a problem standing in her way; Eddie's girlfriend, Patricia. Patricia's not one to give up what's hers, yet Amber's never had to fight for anything in her life. She sure wasn't about to give up, though. Slightly AU


**Hey guys! Here's a story that I've had for months, just polished it up and now I'm ready to post. I have a lot in store for this story, so hope you enjoy!**

"Amber Millington!" David Millington shook his daughter awake.  
"Daddy, not so loud." Amber held her hands to her head. "I have a headache."  
"Of course you have a headache! You were partying all night long, blasting music, doing everything I told you not to do! You know, the police called me up again." Mr. Millington shook his head in disappointment.  
"Sorry Daddy, but I decided to have a few friends over and it turned into... Whatever this is." Amber gestured to the array of plastic cups, trash, and food on the ground. "Wait, why am I on the floor?"  
"You tell me, Ambs." David ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "I told you just last week that you would not be throwing any more parties. Now here you are, throwing a party when I have to work overnight!" He paused. "That was the last straw, Amber."  
Amber sat up. "What do you mean?"  
David sighed. "You're going to boarding school."  
"No, I'm not." Amber laughed nervously.  
"You don't have a choice, young lady." David started up the long staircase.  
"There's no way you're shipping me off to live with some over disciplined freaks locked inside of some creepy house." Amber demanded.  
"That's not at all what the school is like, Amber." David rolled his eyes.  
"Mum's never gonna side with you!" She exclaimed.  
"I already spoke with her about it- she's on board." David entered his bedroom and closed the door.  
Amber sat on the couch and curled up into a ball.  
Please, let this all be a bad dream.  
Amber couldn't imagine leaving her perfect life. All she had to do was snap her fingers and she got whatever she wanted. Hopefully, people would recognize her as someone who deserved special treatment at this boarding school. After all, her father did own one of the largest businesses in all of Western Europe. Yeah, everything would be alright.  
Amber slowly made her way upstairs, wobbling while trying to keep her balance. She quietly knocked on her father's door.  
"I'm sorry, daddy." Amber apologized.  
"It's okay. Come here, love." He pulled her into a warm hug.  
"When do I leave?" Amber asked curiously.

* * *

Sun, Nov 10  
10:17 am  
Anubis House  
"I'm spending two semesters here?" Amber's eyes widened with surprise. The building looked all old and vacant on the outside. But, she could tell there were some people inside by the voices and laughter coming from the inside.  
"Yes. Now, call me before you get to sleep." David ordered.  
"Whatever." Amber rolled her eyes. She gave both of her parents a half-hearted hug.  
"We love you, Ambs!" Clover Millington, Amber's mother said.  
"Love you too." Amber mumbled.  
They re-entered their black limousine which rolled down the driveway and away, out of Amber's sight. She sighed and hauled her bags up the concrete steps. She had a bit of trouble with this, judging that the suitcases were packed to the brim with clothes, electronics, jewelry, etc. They tumbled down a couple of times, but eventually she managed to get them all up. There was no doorbell, so Amber picked up the knocker and hit it on the door three times. Though the last time, she knocked on her pinky.  
"Ow!" She squealed.  
Seconds later, a cute blonde boy opened the door.  
"Hey, you must be the newbie." He leaned on the doorframe.  
" I am. So you are...?" Amber smiled. At least there was one cute guy in this house. She didn't know Americans were sent all the way to England, either.  
"Eddie. You?" The blonde answered.  
"Amber. Amber Millington."  
"Wait, isn't your father like, a big deal here? Millington Inc.?" Eddie asked.  
"Yeah he is, but I'm an even bigger deal." Amber crossed her arms.  
"And why is that?"  
"Oh honey, you'll find out soon enough." Amber flipped her hair.  
"Alright, Ms. Big Deal," Eddie chuckled. "Come inside."  
He held the door open and she dragged her bags inside. The interior of the house was a bit Victorian style. Everything seemed pretty vintage and... Weird. Slightly mesmerized, Amber dropped her bags at the door and glanced around at the house.  
"Come on, everyone's in here." Eddie directed her to what appeared to be the living area.  
"You must be the new girl. I'm Mara." A girl with black hair offered her hand.  
Amber shook it lightly. "Amber Millington. But I'm sure you already know who I am."  
Mara raised an eyebrow. "Um, not really..."  
Amber groaned. "My father is David Millington, owner of Millington Inc.?"  
"Oh yeah! I remember reading about the Millington family in an article." Mara said.  
"Alright, so this is Fabian, Nina, Joy, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, and you just met Eddie. In the kitchen in our house mother, Trudy, and upstairs in the office is our creepy head master, Victor." Mara explained.  
"Thanks. Nice to meet you all, I guess." Amber half-smiled.  
Amber scanned the crowd. "Okay, so... Nina, why don't you show me where I'll be staying, and... Jerome, why don't you bring my bags to my room?" Amber ordered.  
Patricia laughed. "You're kidding, right?"  
"Um, no. Why would I be?" Amber asked.  
"We're not your man-servants, we're your housemates." Jerome said, clearly offended.  
"My father is David Millington, the least you could do is treat me a little more special than most people." Amber complained.  
The Anubis House residents exchanged glances with each other before bursting out with laughter.  
"I'll show you where you're staying, but you're on your own for the bags." Nina said before getting up from her chair. She walked into the foyer.  
"Come on."  
Amber huffed and followed after Nina. How could they all be so insensitive? This was her first day at Anubis House, and her father was famous. Ideally, they should be bowing down to her, but just helping her out with her bags would be nice.  
"This is where you'll be staying! You and I share a room." Nina patted on her bed. It was pretty small in comparison of what she was used to, but she had a feeling that she wasn't getting a bigger mattress. She sighed and plopped herself on the bed.  
"Why are you here if you're American? And Eddie?" Amber questioned.  
"Well, I got a scholarship here, and Eddie is the principal's son." Nina replied.  
"So he's like, a goody two shoes?" Amber sat up.  
"No, he's far from that. He's a bad boy, and the most popular boy in school. He should get punished a lot more harshly than he is, but Sweetie could never go through with suspending him." Nina explained.  
"Sweetie?" Amber furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  
"Our principal's name is Mr. Sweet." Nina sat on her bed.  
"Oh. So Eddie... Does he have a girlfriend?" Amber smiled.  
"Yeah, he does." Nina sighed, already knowing where this would go.  
"Who is it? I mean, I know he'll dump her eventually to date me. Most guys do that anyway. My dad is David Millington, I get what I want." Amber replied cockily.  
"Well, his girlfriend is Patricia. You do not want to mess with her. She can be kinda mean if you don't start off on the right foot. She basically hated me when I first got here, but we're past that now. She and Eddie are inseparable. Sure, they fight a lot, but when they're not fighting, they're making out." Nina started braiding her hair fishtail style.  
"We'll have to see about that..." Amber said mischievously.  
"Okay... Well I'll let you get settled in. We'll be downstairs." Nina got up and left the room. Amber headed downstairs and hauled her suitcases up. She looked at the stuffed suitcases and got to unpacking.

* * *

Sun, Nov 10  
6:21 pm  
Anubis House  
Amber was laying on her bed, listening to music on her iPod. She had just finished unpacking everything, and she was exhausted. She closed her eyes and slowly began drifting off to sleep.  
"Amber! Hello dearie, I'm Trudy, I'll be your house mother. It's so nice to meet you. Supper's ready, everyone's downstairs waiting." Trudy said with a warm smile.  
Amber sat up and took off her headphones. She heard what Trudy had said over the music. "Thanks, Trudy. I'll be down in a sec."  
Trudy left and Amber crawled out of bed. She sat down at her vanity that she had set up. She curled her hair into some loose curls and applied eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, blush, and lip stain. Finally, she picked out a blue dress and white sandals before heading downstairs.  
"Wow, Amber. This is supper, not a movie premiere." Jerome stated.  
"She looks hot, nonetheless." Alfie said.  
Amber smiled. She looked at the meal- spaghetti and meatballs.  
"Joy, would you be a dear and get some spaghetti on my plate? 1 and 1/3 spoons, though.  
The entire table choked back their laughter.  
"What?" Amber was genuinely confused.  
"Here at Anubis House, we like to get our own food." Joy laughed.  
"The plate is closest to you, so why not just get my food?" Amber asked.  
"I'll pass the plate to you. Okay?" Joy sighed as the plate made its way around the table.  
"Mara, could you please pour me a glass of water? I'm parched and I don't want to put everyone through the trouble of passing the water." Amber thought Mara wouldn't have a problem with this; she seemed so sweet earlier.  
"Oh, don't worry, Mara. I'll get Amber some water." Patricia got out of her chair and picked up the pitcher of water.  
"Oh, how sweet of you, Patricia." Amber had no idea why Nina said she was mean.  
Suddenly, Patricia dumped the pitcher right on Amber's head.  
"What is wrong with you!" Amber exclaimed.  
"Snap out of it, princess! We're not here to wait on you hand and foot! We're your housemates, not your workers. Get over yourself!" Patricia yelled. For extra emphasis, Patricia tipped the back of Amber's chair over, causing Amber to fall.  
"Patricia, that was a bit much." Fabian said meekly.  
Amber got up and wiped the water from her face. "I will not stand to be treated like this! Do you know who my father is?"  
"David Millington, we know!" The entire table chimed.  
"You know what? I'm not hungry anymore." Amber stormed upstairs and slammed the door.  
She looked in the mirror at her reflection; wet hair, wet dress, running makeup. She sighed and got started on cleaning herself up.

* * *

Sun, Nov 10  
8:37 pm  
Amber and Nina's Room  
Amber heard a knock on her door.  
"Come in." She said.  
To her surprise, Eddie was there. He walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Amber, closing the door behind him.  
"Hey, you alright?" Eddie asked.  
"I guess." She suddenly remembered she had removed all of her makeup. And was talking to a boy. She'd just have to rely on her natural beauty.  
"If it's of any consolation, she once poured a bowl of cereal on my head. With the milk, of course." Eddie said.  
Amber laughed. "How did that happen?"  
"That's a story for another day." Eddie looked at the ground. "Sometimes Patricia gets a little crazy, or as you Brits like to say, 'off her rocker.'" They laughed together quietly.  
"Yeah, I can tell. So, why are you still with her then?" Amber's heart sped up. Maybe he would tell her he was breaking things off with Patricia!  
"Hey, I never said I didn't like a crazy girl." Eddie smiled at the ground. Amber's heart sank into her stomach. "Patricia's special, you know? One day, I'm gonna marry her. We're gonna have a beautiful wedding service, go on to have kids. We'll watch them grow up before our eyes, and before we know it, we'll find ourselves in a nursing home, spending all of our days together."  
Amber smiled. "You really like her, don't you?"  
Eddie looked up at her with serious eyes. "No. I love her."  
Amber knew she was going to have to fight a lot harder than she thought to get Eddie as her boyfriend. But, she wasn't one to give up.  
"But don't tell her that, okay?" Eddie asked.  
"Of course." Amber nodded.  
"Oh right, sorry. This is about you. Just, don't let her get to you, okay? She'll come around eventually. When we first met, we argued a good number of months, because she almost tripped over me in the lounge after my long trip here. Now, look at what we've blossomed into. Well, you wouldn't really know, you've been here for less than 24 hours." Eddie explained.  
"Thanks. Well, I think I'm gonna go to sleep early tonight." Amber yawned.  
"Are you sure? You might want to hear Victor's pin drop speech. It's hilariously unnecessary." Eddie suggested.  
"Nah, it's been a long day. I need to get my beauty sleep for my first day here at Creepy Towers." Amber put her head down on her pillow.  
"Alright." Eddie got up from the bed. "Sweet dreams." He left the room and closed the door.  
Amber was so happy from that little phrase and a smile crept onto her face. There was no way she was giving up on Eddie.

* * *

Mon, Nov 11  
5:15 am  
Amber and Nina's Room  
Amber shot up in bed out of nowhere. She laid her head back down to go to sleep, but found she wasn't tired anymore. She climbed out of her duvet and got ready. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, took a quick shower, and got dressed in her new school uniform. She wore a white button up shirt, grey skater skirt, black heels paired with grey knee high socks, and the school's maroon blazer. She applied her makeup and curled her into beach waves. She then headed downstairs. She knew breakfast wouldn't start for a while, so she decided to make a cup of coffee. While it was brewing, she remembered she was supposed to call her father. Of course, like any other day she'd call him, it went to voicemail. Amber sighed and left a message. "Hi Daddy! It's Amber. I just wanted to say first day was... great. Sorry I didn't call last night, I was really tired out. Um, hope you have a great day. Love you, bye."  
Once the coffee was ready, Amber grabbed her cup and went to sit on the couch. Just as she turned to leave the kitchen, she bumped into Eddie, spilling the hot coffee.  
"Aah!" Eddie exclaimed.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Um... Here." Amber searched around the kitchen until she found paper towels. She grabbed a few and ran them under some cold water. She ran back over to see Eddie had taken off his shirt and was wiping off the coffee. Amber glanced at him and realized he had a six-pack. Very impressive. She put a finger on his chest.  
"Ew, you're all sticky." Amber rubbed the wet paper towels in a slow, circular motion on his chest.  
Eddie simply laughed. Amber bit her lip and blushed. She went and handed Eddie some dry paper towels.  
"Wait, you're not gonna dry me off, too? You gotta finish what you started." Eddie said.  
"Well, if you insist." Amber rolled her eyes, but really she was overjoyed. "So, what are you even doing up?" Amber questioned.  
"I could ask you the same thing. I was out for a jog. You?" Eddie replied.  
"Couldn't sleep." Amber answered. Finally, when Eddie was all dried off, she tossed the paper towels in the trash.  
"Again, I'm really sorry. You sure you're okay?" Amber asked, concerned.  
"I'm fine, don't sweat it." Eddie said.  
Then, Patricia entered the common room. "Good morning, weasel."  
"Morning, Yacker." Eddie grabbed Patricia by the waist and kissed her.  
"Where's your shirt?" Patricia asked.  
"Oh, Amber spilled her coffee on it, so I took it off." Eddie showed his girlfriend the rolled up t-shirt in his hand.  
"Okay, go get ready or Alfie will eat all of the breakfast himself." Patricia said.  
"Alright. Later." Eddie walked off to the bathroom.  
"Did you do that on purpose?" Patricia asked Amber.  
"The coffee? No, of course not." Amber grabbed a spoon from a cupboard after searching through a few.  
"Okay. Just don't mess around with my boyfriend, you hear? Because then," Patricia stood right in front of Amber. "You'll have to deal with me."  
Amber nodded, before scurrying off to the couch to watch TV.

**There is the first chapter of What A Girl Wants, please review! Until next time!**


End file.
